Secrets Revealed
by snipergirlx27
Summary: Alex Rider is back at his school pretending to be normal again. But SCORPIA has other plans. They attack his school with every intention of killing him and everyone in it. For protection, Alex and his class are sent to the SAS. Can he keep his cover?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series nor do I own any of the characters except for my own originals. **

**Thanks to all the authors who have written similar stories as this one for they have inspired me to write this.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Shit._ That was the only thought that Alex had when the classroom door slammed open and two men dressed in black carrying AK47s invaded the last sanctuary of normalcy he had.

* * *

The week had been as normal as could be expected. He had just walked out of the Royal & General Bank from his meeting with Blunt. He had gotten the phone call just an hour ago and cursed his luck. He was just starting to get used to the life of a schoolboy again. The rumors were still there, but they were easy for him to ignore. At least he had Tom to talk to. He was the only person in England his age that he didn't have to hold back with. The only thing good about the meeting he had just come from was the fact that they were not sending him on another mission. Unfortunately, his covert life was catching up to him and invading his normal one.

_He was once again sitting in the office of the head of MI6. The nameplate on the desk proclaimed it to be Alan Blunt's office. Sitting behind it was the man himself who could only be described as gray. The office also seemed to reflect this with its lack of any personal possessions and it's absence of any color. Blunt was wearing another one of his gray suits and a perpetual frown. Next to him stood a woman, Tulip Jones. When she had visited him in the hospital, she had almost seemed caring. But that hadn't stopped her from trying to send him to his potential death several times in the past. He sat there as she unwrapped a peppermint and popped it into her mouth before she started speaking._

"_How have you been Alex? Catching back up in school I hope."_

_"Look," I said, not even trying to hide the fact that I was pissed, "I told you. I. Am. Not. Going. On. Anymore. Missions." I said each word slowly and clearly as to get my point across._

_"Yes, we remember Alex. That is not the reason why we asked you here today." She said patiently._

_Barely able to hide my surprise, I responded with an unintelligible, "Huh?"_

"_We are not sending you on another mission Alex." Blunt responded for her. "We have recently come to some information that Scorpia does not intend to leave you alone like we had hoped. Our intelligence has revealed that they plan to attempt another assassination. Believe it or not, Alex, you are one of our most valuable assets. We will be upping security around your home and school."_

"_Alright," I responded with some disbelief, "But that's not all is it? I have a hard time believing that you called me all the way down here just to tell me that someone wants me dead. As if that's something new."_

_Blunt and Jones shared a quick look before began to answer hesitantly, "Well, Alex, as SCORPIA proved in their operation INVISIBLE SWORD, they have no qualms with targeting school children. We are afraid that after ruining two major operations, killing two of their Heads, and killing two of their best Agents, they will have no problem targeting you in a public place, such as your school."_

_I could feel the look of horror plainly etched on my face. "Are you telling me that you think Scorpia is going to attack my school just to get revenge against me?"_

"_Yes." Blunt answered in his monotone and emotion-less voice._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked in a soft voice, thinking about all my schoolmates that were about to get dragged into my dangerous second-life. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if they were hurt or worse because of me, even if most of the time they were gits and spread rumors about me being a druggie or gang member._

_Blunt's tired eyes looked at me with something akin to surprise, though very faint, probably because I hadn't put up some kind of fight but instead __asked__ to be told what to do. "We want you to act normal, but also keep an eye out and an ear open for anything suspicious. We're already bad enough terms with the Prime Minister without the added extra of a school full of dead children. I'm sending you down to Smither's once we're done here to give you an advantage should something occur. Also, since these are extenuating circumstances, I have authorized your use of weapons. I expect your time on Malagosto would have included weapons training, correct?"_

"_Yes, they taught me instinctual shooting and I was one of the best." I replied, still in shock over the fact that I was actually getting a gun to protect myself with this time._

"_Good, then unless you have anything else to say, my secretary will escort you down to Smither's office." _

"_Actually, do you think you could assign some kind of guard to Jack? If Scorpia knows who I am, then it will be easy for them to try and use Jack as leverage against me unless she has some kind of protection."_

"_Of course, Alex. We have already assigned an agent to look after Jack. Actually, you already know him. His name is Ben Daniels." said as she finished off her peppermint._

"_Fox will be looking after Jack? I thought he was still in Australia after getting shot." I said, trying to push the images of the events when I last saw Ben out of my mind. Just thinking about Ash made me sick to my stomach._

"_Yes, he just arrived back and is in operational condition after receiving treatment for the bullet wound." Mr. Blunt replied._

_I nodded once, signifying that I was finished. Blunt then pushed a button on his office phone and a moment later I was being lead out of his office by a young-looking secretary. The whole way to Smither's office I could literally feel the employee's stares as I walked past. All of them were probably thinking the same thing, 'What's a kid doing here?' If only they knew._

**A/N: Okay, thanks everybody for reading the first chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't very good, but please review anyway and tell me if there's anything in particular you think I should add. I also probably won't be able to update for about a month because I have college and high school exams to study for that are coming up. Anyway, thanks again for giving my story a chance!**


	2. Gadgets

**A/N: Okay, sorry it has taken so long for this update, but finals were really hard and stressful and to top it all off, I had my wisdom teeth cut out 2 days before Christmas. Sucks, I know. Anyway, I have to give credit to my two friends, Heather and Jennifer, for keeping me focused enough to update even if it is short. From now on, I will be writing longer chapters with less frequent updates. If you don't like that, please either vote in my poll or send me a review stating otherwise and why. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or favorite me! It's a real confidence booster that I appreciate greatly.**

**Chapter 1: Gadgets**

I was led to an elevator at the end of the hall and Blunt's secretary pushed the down button. The doors swiftly slid open and Ms. Secretary gestured me inside. As the doors slid shut, I stole a glance at my guide. She had her brown hair up in a clip and wore a simple black skirt with a white top. As we came to our stop, she glanced at me and I could see the curiosity and confusion in her eyes, but, in this business, it was best not to ask questions, so she stayed silent.

I was led through the hall that would take me to Mr. Smithers office. Ms. Secretary stopped at his door and with a polite, 'Here we are Mr. Rider,' swiftly left to go back upstairs.

Since it would be rude to enter without knocking, (who knows what kind of gadgets Smithers might have rigged in his office) I gave three sharp raps and entered after hearing a 'Come in.'

In the office/lab, Smithers was leaning over a worktable fiddling with something. Swallowing my laughter at the sight of such an enormous man hunched over working on something that seemed to be half the size of one of his fingertips, I thought _How does Smithers make such small gadgets with such large fingers?_

Smithers gave a frustrated sigh, looking up to see whom it was that had come to see him. His annoyed and frustrated composure instantly changed to one of happiness and excitement.

"Alex, m'boy! Good to see you, though I'm sure you're not too happy about the circumstances. I must say, you took a while to get here. You haven't started getting out of shape, have you?" Smithers teased with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Smithers, though you're right about the circumstances," I responded, glad that Smithers had lightened the mood a little.

"Of course, of course. Well, m'boy, I must say that I do believe I've outdone myself this time!" Smithers pushed away from what he was working on and crossed the room to another table. He waved me over and said, "Yes, these were a bit of a challenge. I had to come up with things that you would have with you in school, you see. This, "Smithers said as he picked up a normal-looking fountain pen, "is actually a more sophisticated version of those new FLY Fusion Pentop Computers(1). Anything you write using this on a special paper that I'm giving you will be sent directly to MI6. All you need to do is press down the end of the pen and write your message." Setting the computerized messaging pen aside, Smithers picked the next object in the queue of gadgets.

"Next, we have harmless looking post-it notes. They're actually modeled after the off-brand, but that's hardly worth any notice. They're quite normal, that is, until you peel one off, lick the back side, and stick it on any organic or inorganic surface. That's when you take cover and, about eight seconds later, the post-its will explode, leaving roughly a one-foot diameter hole in whatever it was you stuck it on. Just be careful that you only use one at a time. We wouldn't want you blowing up your school's science department again."

"If you had ever met the science teachers at Brookland, you would have wanted to blow the building up too. I may not have done it on purpose, but I didn't have any regrets either." I said with a small smile.

Smither's large body shook with his boisterous laughter. "Good to know that teachers haven't changed much at all since I was in school. Now, this gadget won't help you much in science, but it would come in handy in English." said as he picked up a slightly torn pocket dictionary. "This one is very similar to the Harry Potter book I gave you for Point Blanc. The only difference is that I have given you three reloads of the tranquilizer darts hidden in the spine instead of only one."

Looking at the next piece of technology in line, it looked to be an expensive looking watch. "This, Alex, is a Accurist Gents Strap MS780B. It has a stainless steel case, black leather strap, chronograph dial, and it's water-resistant. But any website can tell you all of that. What's different about this model is that if you turn the face in the combination 55-10-35, the watch will send out an emergency distress signal to Mr. Blunt, Mrs. Jones, and myself. All three of us will know exactly what it means and we will send in pre-decided SAS teams to come in as your backup, no questions asked. I know your backup hasn't been exactly reliable in the past, but Mr. Blunt realizes how risky this whole thing is and, with the Prime Minister breathing down his back, he isn't taking any chances."

"Now, you're going to need something to keep all of this in, yes? Well then, it's a good thing I have a backpack for you as well. Since I've been working on all of your other gadgets, I didn't have time to do much to this. The best I could do was make it bullet-proof and there are fingerprint scanners on the zippers so only you can open it. Also, if the same person tries to open it more than three times, they will be injected with a tranquilizer that should keep them out for at least five minutes, so you might want to warn your guardian not to try opening it."

"Thanks , you've done a great job. And don't worry, I'll tell Jack to keep her hands off of the backpack. _'I should probably warn Tom as well, so he won't try and sneak out my homework and end up unconscious.'_

"Well, I'm glad you approve. Now, there's one more thing I have to give you. Blunt tells me he's authorized your weapons use. I was actually planning on giving you a weapon anyway, but now I don't have to do so under the table. This," said Smithers, holding up a handgun, "is a Walther Model P99 Quick-Action Compact Pistol. It's a 40 S&W caliber with single and double action. I'm also giving you a thigh holster, so make sure you wear baggy pants and don't change out for PE in front of other people. However, if you were to get caught, all you would need to do is show whoever it is the licenses and certifications that I've put in the front pocket of your backpack. If they were to call the numbers on the cards, they would get patched directly to the Bank and we will verify your clearance."

"Thank you, Smithers." I smiled, shouldering my new backpack, happy that Blunt had finally realized that I needed a weapon to keep myself alive through all these missions he was putting me through. With a wave, I turned to leave his office, thinking that perhaps this time, I might make it through without having to deal with all the near-death situations that were becoming the norm for me as of late.

Then again, maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Finally coming to the main lobby, I have to stop a moment before walking out the doors. It wasn't that long ago that I walked out of these same doors and only a few moments later shot by a sniper from Scorpia. Noticing the almost sympathetic look on the security guards face, I mentally shook myself before walking out into the London air. You're supposed to face your fears, right? _'I hope I never have to face the fear of my classmates knowing. They're the only piece of normality I can still cling to.'_

And Alex would cling to that small glimmer of hope until it was completely shattered.

**So that's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I'll hopefully be able to make the next longer. I also plan on posting a new story for Harry Potter soon so be on the lookout for that!**

**R&R  
**


End file.
